My Stargirl and Others
by ReaderPal
Summary: Leo now lives in Los Angeles and has become a famed set and costume designer. His life is peaceful but boring and Leo still misses Stargirl. However, one day he gets a odd package on his doorstep. There may be more to Stargirl then meets the eye...


**Searching for 'my' Stargirl and others**

**Author's note/disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the novel 'Stargirl' (created by Jerry Spilnelli.) I'm only using them for this school project and a 'possible' online story as well. This story is told in first person POV (point of view)**

Who would've thought it _me_ Loe Borlock! The famed set and costume designer, (three guess's where I get my ideas from; yep that's right Stargirl) bored on my birthday… pitiful huh? Most celebrities here in Los Angeles, California would host a big party and fight all the press and other celebrities to, but not me.

I'm kind of antisocial… if you know what I mean?

I'm in Los Angeles because of three things: one, the pay is better, two; Hillari Kimble is an extremely powerful political figure, both in my hometown and in the state of Arizona itself (she doesn't like me at all), and three I want to get away from my memories of Stargirl..

Now I'm crying… I remember her so clearly… she was so beautiful… so happy, so individualistic, so kind, and so wonderful!

I love her and that will never change!

I have done everything I can to make myself as like her as possible… I look at the half your sections of newspapers were no one ever goes for small acts of kindness that touch my heart, I donate as much money to charity as possible, I'm mentor and sponsor more than 100 children (both across this state and across the world), I sponsor charity events, I drop loose change when no one is looking, and I have a friend of mine (who works for a major movie studio in disposing of their unwanted costumes) give all the most unusual and intriguing clothing that he can find for me, so I can wear them.

At the moment I'm wearing blue chrome covered sunglasses with a white t-shirt and a brown vest over it, I have a brown leather belt, with a gold belt buckle, I'm also wearing blue jeans with brown leather sandals on my feet.

I try to be as like her as possible… but it's just not working… it's hopeless; no one in the world can replace her!

I love her and now she's gone… gone back into the emptiness of space where she came from, never to be seen again by me… God forgive my foolishness!

Suddenly I hear a knock on the front door of my large but not quite 'mansion sized' house. I go to answer it and… there is no one there but a colorful package about 2&a half feet across, sits there staring at me. The package is adorned with a field of stars of various colors and descriptions against a black nightsky backdrop… and they have smiley faces on them! Could it be…?

No it could not possibly be… but it might… it might? I come inside my house and remove the wrapping paper with relative ease, as if someone wants to make it easy for me to do so.

The couch I'm sitting on it is a dark navy blue color and the room itself is a much lighter blue. On these walls are several extremely colorful (abstract art form type) pictures, done by various famed local painters, who have given them to me as gifts for my charitable work.

The table on which the package was sitting on was made of a dark brown wood. The room had only one exit which was through a whole way which led through the main corridor of the house towards the front door. The place where this corridor begins in the living room was marked by a dark green, ornately woven, soft and fuzzy carpet.

Than a blue box was revealed, it was tied by red string and seemed to sparkle in the sunlight coming down from the windows of the living room I was in.

I quickly removed the string and lifted up the top of the box… it was true… it was!

This has to be from her no one else could have given me this… inside the box was a red tie with a drawing of a brown, smiling, cartoon like, porcupine on it. It was from her… Stargirl!

She was back, she was back! She still loves me as much as I love her. Yessss! Wooo…hooo! I'm jumping for joy and now I feel so happy, I felt as if I was missing a part of my heart and now it has returned.

After calming down a bit I. notice something that I didn't notice before in the box, it's a note next to the tie…I then slowly open it.

When after I've finished opening the note, I stare at it and then I read it

It says**: **_**Dear my glorious lover Starboy… I was never truly angry at you but I still had to get away from all the harshness in the State I was facing, everywhere I and my parents moved to people thought I was strange, odd, and disgusting. Then I turned nineteenth and left my parents in peace to seek my own way, eventually I traveled around and I kept seeing bad things.**_

_**Sense than I have become slightly more serious but I am still the ever cheerful, loving, beautiful, and kind girl that you knew… I just take life of a little bit more seriously in terms of using my talents to help people. I have joined up with a group of people like me. **_

_**They are eternally cheerful as well as somewhat naive and primitive in nature. They all have (besides their eternal cheerfulness and wonder), individual special powers that are always used to help people and do good things for all deserving beings and creatures. **_

_**All of them are pure of heart and **__**most**__** of them are pure of mind. I would like you to come with us on our journey to find other Stargirls and if possible Starboys. If you would like to come on a fascinating joyous but somewhat dangerous adventure then come to the Charlie Chaplin bus-stop on 'Shirley Temple' Street, precisely one hour after you read this letter. **_

_**Good luck and I hope you decide to come…**_

_**You're eternally patient lover Soulheart Slateson (formally known as Stargirl Colaway!)**_

I smile for a moment wondering what will happen next… I then told to pack my things and call a friend of mind (on his cellphone) who has been looking unsuccessfully for a place to stay. Then I tell him that he can use my house, assuming he uses the money in my safe to pay my house bills and such that while I'm gone then he can stay.

My friend agrees and then I go off in a taxi. I do this because I don't want to leave my red Sportscar behind, sense I'm just going to get on the fun other vehicle anyway.

Soon I arrive at my destination then suddenly a bus that painted with stuff right out of a sixties movie stops and opens its doors, I see my lover Stargirl, or as Soulheart as I believe she would now like to be known as. She quickly recognizes me and runs down the bus's stairs and upon reaching me she hugs me and then kiss's me on the lips with all her might. We stay like this for several seconds and then we pull away from each other.

I than look around and see a whole bunch of other smiling and wonderful cheery faces staring at me from out of the bus's windows. I then realized that they must be other Stargirls grin at me… Kevin won't believe me when I tell him!

**Fin!**

**Final note: the reason that Stargirl changed her name to Soulheart is because since the Stargirls refer to themselves by this name as a her name is confusing. Therefore in order to accommodate this problem, Soulheart changed her name once again, ****though perhaps**** for the last time. Also as for the other Stargirls Archie said that even though Stargirls were rare there was **_**supposedly**_** more than one, so I thought I'd do something with that idea! I may have spelled Stargirl's last name wrong, it's only mentioned once or twice in the book and is very hard to find so please forgive me. Also I had trouble during this project with combining present tense with first person POV, so there might be some errors.**


End file.
